Highschool Cat-astrophe
by Cinderfeather21
Summary: Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, and the rest of the Warrior cats in Highschool!
1. Chapter 1

Lionblaze lay in his bed, groaning. His normally spiked-up, gelled hair lay messy. His alarm beeped. He swung his arm, trying to hit the snooze button.

"Oh my god, wake _up!" _cried Hollyleaf, shaking his arm as he shut off his alarm.

"OK OK! I'll be down in a minute" he whined, throwing his covers off. Holly leaf groaned, slamming the door. Lion looked up at Jay, who was sitting on his bed.

"Whats her deal, Jay?" He asked, throwing on a yellow V-neck with white buttons. Jayfeather grinned at him as he buckled his pants on.

"She's angry" He said, holding back a laugh.

"About what!?"

"She read your texts." Jayfeather burst out laughing, throwing on his usual grey shirt. Lionblaze groaned, grabbing his phone and shoving it into his pocket, and storming downstairs.

"Hollyleaf you read my texts!" he cried.

"Maybe you shouldn't go behind my back about who you like!" she said.

"Maybe it's my choice about who I like." He said.

Brambleclaw walked over with a plate of pancakes.

"Stop this bickering you two, I'm done with it!" he said, setting them down.

Jayfeather walked down the stairs, his blind blue eyes emotionless as he sat down next to Lionblaze. Lionblaze pulled out his phone.

"Hey dad, for that barbeque party tonight, can we each invite over some friends?" he asked, looking at his contacts.

"Sure, you can each invite three friends" he replied.

"Sweet!" Lionblaze looked at his phone, looking for his best friend's contacts.

_Come to my house at 3 o'clock for a barbeque and party! ~ Lionblaze._

Lionblaze sent a text to Mousewhisker, Foxleap, and Cinderheart.

_I'll be there man! ~Mousewhisker_

_So will I! ~ Foxleap_

His other friends were out of town, so he invited Mousewhisker and Foxleap over, and his crush, Cinderheart.

"Ugh, come _ON_ Lionblaze! Cinderheart is my friend!" she cried, taking his phone.

"She's my friend too!" he said "Dad, Hollyleaf took my phone!" he called.

"Hollyleaf, give your brother his phone back now!" Brambleclaw turned from the counter, setting two glasses of orange juice and some apple juice on the table.

_Ok! I'll come, I can't wait to see you after half the summer has gone by! ~ Cinderheart._

Lionblaze blushed, smiling as he took a sip of his orange juice. Today was July 4th, so each kid had a job to do.

"Lionblaze, your mother's job, until she joined the army, was to get fireworks, so you'll get those. Hollyleaf, you'll get beads and party stuff, and Jayfeather, you'll set up table, and banners, and the movie screen outside. I'll cook the food and get the food supplies" Lionblaze grunted, walking out of the house, grabbing his car keys. Jayfeather waved good-bye before walking back in and grabbing the banners. Lionblaze started the car, Hollyleaf getting into the passenger seat.

"We're going to Party City" he said, backing out of the driveway. Hollyleaf looked at him.

"You'd better not ask her out tonight" she said, putting on lipstick

"So what if I do and plan to?" he said, his eyes on the road.

"I will murder you. My friend can't date my brother" Hollyleaf looked out the window.

"I'm doing it anyways." He grunted, turning into a parking spot. He turned the car off, getting out and shutting the door before locking it.

"Look, I'd let you date Mousewhisker if you wanted to!" he said, walking into the fireworks isle. He ran his hand through his spiked-up, dirty blond hair, looking at fireworks.

"Oh hey Lionblaze!" Cinderheart walked over, smiling, her ashy-grey hair to one side at her shoulder.

"Cinderheart! It's great to see you, what are you doing here?" He smiled, putting his hands in his pockets, blushing slightly.

"I came to get beads for tonight at the party." She said, stroking her hair gently.

Hollyleaf looked at him from the end of the aisle. Ignoring her, he continued.

"Hey so I was wondering…" He looked at Hollyleaf, who was storming towards them.

"If you wanted to be my Girlfriend?" he blushed, smiling, his green eyes meeting her calm, sweet blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling.

"Yes, I will Lionblaze" she said, pulling back.

"Oh my god, Lionblaze, come _on!"_ Hollyleaf stopped, scowling.

"Cinderheart why would you even consider dating _him?"_ she looked at Cinderheart. Lionblaze looked down at his feet.

"Calm down Hollyleaf, I like him; you can't stop me from that." Lionblaze smiled, wrapping his arm around Cinderheart. Hollyleaf frowned.

"Just get the fireworks and hurry up" she said, walking away. Lionblaze checked his phone, it was 2:35 PM.

"You can come with us if you want to" he said, holding Cinderhearts hands

"Ok, I will" she said, reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. Lionblaze grabbed some fireworks and they met Hollyleaf at the checkout. He grabbed the bag full of beads, hats, and fireworks.

"Race you guys!" he said, running. "You're on!" shouted Cinderheart, running after him. Hollyleaf scowled, walking after them. Lionblaze smiled, unlocking the car and getting in. Cinderheart sat next to him in the front seat. Hollyleaf snorted, strapping into the backseat. Lionblaze backed out of the parking spot, slowing down and stopping at the stop sign. He continued down the road, pulling into the driveway. Hollyleaf stormed into the house with the fireworks and supplies. Lionblaze shrugged, leading Cinderheart into his room.

"Your finally back, huh Lionblaze." Jayfeather said, amused. "I was done ages ago"

Lionblaze shrugged "Why do you have to leave your boxers all over the floor, Jay?" he asked, tossing them into the closet so Cinderheart could sit.

"Thanks Lionblaze" she smiled, brushing her hair back.

"Jay, Lion whats up!?" cried Mousewhisker, leaping into the room. Foxleap followed, his ginger hair down for once.

"Look its Cinderheart, your wanna be girlfriend!" said Mousewhisker grinning.

"Actually, he is my boyfriend" said Cinderheart, laughing.  
"Woah, Jay is that true? Did he ask her out?" said Foxleap, rubbing Lionblaze's head with his fist. Hollyleaf opened the door, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, and Hazeltail following her.

"Cinderheart, you really wanna be here with these clowns? We can go into my room" Hollyleaf looked at her.

"I guess so…" she said, getting up, kissed Lionblaze on the cheek, and followed them.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" asked Jayfeather.

Foxleap and Mousewhisker sat there, laughing.

"Yo, whats so funny?" asked Lionblaze.

"You actually did it!" cried Foxleap.

"Foods ready!" called Brambleclaw, setting a plate of hot dogs down onto the picnic table next to a plate of hamburgers and watermelon.

"Yea, foods on!" cried Foxleap, racing out of the room. The boys started shoving each other out of the way, racing down the stairs and outside. Lionblaze sat on a bench, grabbing a cheeseburger, some watermelon, and a handful of Doritos. Foxleap and Mousewhisker surrounded him, squirting ketchup at each other. Lionblaze grinned, squirting relish at Jayfeather. Jayfeather frowned, throwing some watermelon at Lionblaze. Looking up, he saw Cinderheart, and blushing, he wiped his face off, laughing with his friends. He took a bit of watermelon, slowly chewing it.

"I can't believe school starts early this year" he moaned.

"I know right, man Mrs. Mousefur is boring!" he said.

"At least the other schools, the Shadowclan Lizards, the Windclan Rabbits, and the Riverclan Trouts, actually know how to play football, to make the season interesting" pointed out Foxleap through a mouthful of hot dog.

"Yea, but everyone knows that the Thunderclan Thunder are the best team!" said Hazeltail, smiling.

"And everyone knows that Lionblaze is the best quarter-back ever!" said Cinderheart, smiling.

"Wow Jay, it looks great out here." Said Mousewhisker, playfully punching his arm.

"Thanks, I put the beanbags out for comfort and style" he said, grinning.

"We'll watch the movie in an hour" he said, drinking some lemonade.


	2. Chapter 2

Jayfeather got up from his seat, stretching and walked away to the computer. Despite being blind, he had a gift that he could know exactly where he was and what he was typing or writing in English, without seeing it. He left a half-eaten hot dog, some watermelon, a chip and some lemonade left. His two friends, Thornclaw and Spiderleg came in late, walking over.

"Watsup Jay?" said Spiderleg, brushing his black-brown hair out of his eyes.

"Yea man, sorry we're late, got anything to eat?" asked Thornclaw.

"Yea, we're about to start the movie but there's still a hot dog and some chips" he said, pulling up the movie.

Thornclaw started wrestling Spiderleg over the hot dog, throwing him into the table and took a bite. Spiderleg grunted, punching his arm and grabbed it.

"C'mon guys, will you stop? Why can't you just cut the hot dog in half you idiots" he snapped, walking over. Foxleap and Mousewhisker laughed as Lionblaze sat next to Cinderheart. Hollyleaf groaned, her black hair waving in the slight breeze, her shorts grass-stained from a soccer match she and her friends had. He cut the hot dog in half, giving them each a half, mumbling under his breath.

"C'mon guys, get on a beanbag, I'm starting the movie now!" he called, the sky's blue color turned to a pinkish purple as the sun sets. Lionblaze sat down on a beanbag next to Cinderheart, wrapping his arm around her. Foxleap and Mousewhisker wrestled for a second, trying to get comfortable, while Hollyleaf, Poppytail, Honeyfern, and Hazeltail giggled, sitting down on a blanket next to each other. Thornclaw slugged Spiderleap in the arm, before sitting next to them and Jayfeather started the movie, and sat down next to them. Lionblaze smiled, stroking Cinderheart's hair gently. Jayfeather sat. He had one other gift, that he was able to watch movies. Brambleclaw, their father, came out, holding tubs of Popcorn. He passed one out to each group of people. Lionblaze reached into the bucket, his hand meeting Cinderpelt's. Lionblaze looked up, his gaze meeting hers, and he leaned in, kissing her on the lips.

"Oh gross Lion! Ugh! Pause it! Pause it!" cried Mousewhisker.

Cinderheart smiled, ignoring Mousewhisker. Lionblaze smiled nervously, glancing at Mousewhisker angrily. Mousewhisker snorted, turning back to the movie.

"Sorry…" Lionblaze whispered, still looking at their hands. She gripped his tighter.

"I don't care, its fine" she smiled, putting her head on his shoulder to watch the movie. Hollyleaf looked over at Cinderheart, snorting in disgust, before turning back to watch The Lion King.

Lionblaze sighed. He was only able to see Cinderheart twice after the 4th of July party and now school was starting tomorrow.

"You ready for 11th grade, Jay? It's got to be boring." He groaned, laying upside down on the top bunk of the bed.

"At least we don't have to have Mrs. Mousefur again… unless she switched schools" he replied, pursing his lips together.

"We better get there now. We're supposed to go a day early to get out schedules and lockers." Said Lionblaze as he quickly threw on a varsity football jacket.

"Yeah OK, let's go" he grunted, hopping off the bed and strapping on his shoes.

Lionblaze grabbed his car keys.

"Dad, we're going to get our schedules! Hollyleaf will you hurry up already?" he called, starting the car. He climbed into the driver seat, as Jayfeather sat in the passenger seat, his expression blank and his blackish-grey hair covering part of his eyes. They waited, and finally Hollyleaf appeared, her black hair tied in a ponytail and ripped jeans, with a soccer jersey over top. She strapped in, glaring at Lionblaze.

"If you dare say a word to Cinderheart, you'll be sorry" she scowled, pursing her lips before sitting back into her seat. Lionblaze backed out slowly, before speeding up to the stoplight, and going through. He slowed, turning into the parking lot of Thunderclan Highschool. He quickly found a spot, pulling in and shutting off the engine.

"Yo look its Lionblaze! Whats up my man!" shouted Foxleap, as he leaped onto his back. "C'mon let's go" Lionblaze started towards the door, opening it for them. Lionblaze walked up to the lady, groaning.

"Lionblaze" he grunted, running his hand through his hair. The lady handed him his schedule, and he looked at it. It read:

_1 Math Mr. Brackenfur_

_2 Math Mr. Brackenfur_

_3 EnglishMr. Longtail_

_Lunch _

_4 Science Mrs. Sandstorm_

_5 History Mr. Purdy_

_6Computer Science Mr. Brackenfur_

_7HomeroomMrs. Sandstorm_

Lionblaze groaned, crumpling it up and tossing it into the trash can, Foxleap tapping his foot after flipping his short, ginger hair. Lionblaze ran his hand through his hair, walking to his locker. He turned the lock _click click click._ He growled, hitting the locker with his hand, before doing the combination again.

"Football game is tomorrow, Lion, you ready?" whined Foxleap, fixing the collar on his shirt, and unbuttoning the top button. Lionblaze turned, looking at Foxleap's red shirt.  
"I'm going to meet up with Cinderheart" he said, tapping the locker with his fingers, trying to avoid the talk about the football game. He ran off, hitting the garbage can and spinning around, stumbling, and kept running. Foxleap stood there, dumbfounded. Lionblaze hopped into his car, speeding home with Jayfeather and Hollyleaf next to him.


	3. Author's Note

_**Hey guys, sorry for not uploading any new chapters, I have no knowledge of the next part (the football game) and I'm trying to make it realistic, I've also had a few big tests, the new chapter will be out soon! Thanks everyone!**_


	4. Another Author's Note

Hey guys, another Authors Note... Sadly... I've been grounded, and school is coming to an end, so I'll try to keep updating regularly as I get technology back. To be honest, I've really grown as a writer and I enjoy writing for you and getting positive comments, asking for more. Constructive criticism is always appreciated and that helps me write better and gives me ideas about what you guys want. Thanks for all the support, I enjoy writing to you, thanks to all of you guys!


End file.
